Happy Birthday, I Love You
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: What happens when Link, Zelda's best friend since childhood, is invited to her 18th Birthday Party?


A/N: Hey, guys! I just decided to write a cute little fluffy fic because.. Because I can? Yeah. So. Enjoy the cute, modern day ZeLink~!

* * *

Today is my best friend Zelda's birthday. She's turning eighteen, the same age as me now. I'm so proud of her! My little girl is finally growing up.~ But anyways, as I've mentioned, today is her birthday, and at the moment, I'm currently choosing a birthday present for the little princess.

Being a guy, I don't really know much things about what girls like. Well.. They like their hair and stuff, right? Sure they do. Smiling a bit to myself, feeling a bit confident that Zelda would like it, I threw a box of pink and yellow hair clips and a container of multicoloured hair elastics into the shopping basket, along with some other things I've already picked out for her, like the fancy-looking hair curler and a cute little fuzzy bird plushie, plus her birthday bag. Yeah, she'll definitely like that stuff!

Now, all I have to do is pick out a card.. But before I could even begin walking over to the card section of the store, I felt a little tap on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I said, and turned around, my eyebrow cocked. "Oh! Hey, Pipit!"

There stood my best friend, clad in yellow as always, a smug look on his face.

"Hey, Link. Watcha got in that basket? Deciding to turn into a girl~?" He spoke, a smirk crawling onto his lips. The lightest of light blushes creeped onto my cheeks, due to slight embarrassment. I was then glad that there were only a few people present in the store.

"Man, shut up. It's Zelda's birthday today. I'm getting her girl things." I replied and spun around, beginning to walk to the card section now.

"Now, now, don't just walk away. How come I wasn't informed of little ol' Zelly's birthday?" Pipit asked, following me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, reaching the card section of the store which was conveniently close to the spot where I just was, and searched for the "Happy Birthday" section.

"You think I know? Because I don't," I replied boredly, soon finding the section I was looking for. I scrolled my eyes down and found the 'Birthday for Young Adults' part of the section; I crouched down to take a good look at some of the card options. I heard Pipit beside me give a mocked sigh.

"Maaaan, stop bein' serious all the time! It's boring talking to you when you give me answers that I can't respond to," Pipit spoke, a tint of 'pissed off' in his voice. I found just the right card for Zelda, it was a birthday card that had a sappy little quote on the inside, plus, it was decorated with pink. I know how Zelda likes her pink.

I sighed once again and stood back up, placing the card in the basket. I turned to Pipit and scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry. It's just that I wanna hurry so I'm not late for Zelda's party.." I answered, a somewhat apologizing smile sliding on to my lips. Pipit simply stood there for a few more moments and sighed, a smile sliding onto his lips, as well.

"Alright, man. I understand. Hurry up and get the hell out of this store so you can see your girlfriend." He told me, and that's when the blush began to pool onto my cheeks.

"Z-Zelda's not my girlfriend, man! S-She's just a close friend!" I nearly yelled at him, feeling my face heat up more. Pipit gave a loud, amused chuckle.

"Whatever, whatever! Just hurry up and get your ass to her party." He reached out and ruffled my hair playfully. I didn't have time to respond since Pipit then began to walk away into the depths of the rest of the store. I simply sighed and re-flattened out my hair. Zelda's not my girlfriend, Din dammit.

I strolled back to the front of the store and checked out my items, giving the check-out lady a 'thanks' on the way out. I hopped into my car and placed the bag of birthday stuff onto the passenger's seat, right after taking out the birthday bag I had bought for her, and placed all of her birthday presents inside of it. I picked up the card, and pulled out a pen I had to search for in the glove compartment. In the card, I wrote down "Happy birthday, Zelly. Have a good one." in my handwriting that Zelda had taken a liking to. I placed the card into her birthday bag as well, started up my car, pulled out of the parking lot, and began to drive over to Zelda's place.

* * *

Once I had reached her house, I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed the handles of the birthday bag. I opened up the car door, stepped out and shut it once again, and began to walk to the front door. Just as I was about to knock on the front door, Zelda had excitedly swung open the door, the biggest grin on her face.

"Link!" She exclaimed and nearly pounced on me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug. Yet I noticed before she had pounced on me that she was wearing the cutest, thigh length, short sleeved, somewhat tight fitting, pink dress with her hair down. She looked adorable. I chuckled and with my one free arm, I hugged her tightly back. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Of course I would make it. I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world," I told her and gave her an extra little squeeze as I pressed a kiss to the side of her head. That was when she released me and I did the same.

"You're always so sweet, Link~ But, um, anyways! Come on in! Everyone's already here," Zelda informed me with a light, cute little blush. She then reached for my hand and grasped it within hers, hastily pulling me inside.

Once she had pulled me into the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was holy good Lord were there a lot of presents.

"So, just put your gift on the dinner table and after dinner and cake we'll open 'em up~" She had told me, and I nodded, doing as she told me. One thing I couldn't figure out, though, was that there were so many presents, yet there were no people around. And Zelda had told me that everyone was already here!

"Hey, Zel? Where's all'a the people?" I turned to her with a bit of a clueless look, and she simply giggled in reply. She began to lead me to the back, sliding glass, door, hand in hand with me. Through the glass, I then realized that everyone was in Zelda's pool. "Ohhhhh."

Once she lead me outside, I had already noticed a few people I knew. One of my close friends, Fledge, was sitting on the edge of the pool, and he turned, coincidentally just as Zelda and I came outside, to us.

"Hey! Zelda's back with Link! Hi, Link!" He exclaimed, waving his hand over his head to me. I chuckled and waved back, though not as exuberantly as he did. And by Fledge yelling, that had caught most everyone's attention. Some had yelled "heeeeey!" happily at Zelda and I, and most simply waved. Then, I had noticed that Zelda hadn't left my side yet and was still holding onto my hand.

"What're you waiting for, Zel?" I asked her, and that had caught her attention. Her gaze lifted up to mine and I gave a soft smile. "Go have fun. It's your party, isn't it?" Zelda then lowered her gaze for only a moment, then brang it back to mine, a smile now on her lips.

"Okay. You have to have fun with me too, though." She had told me in a lightly teasing voice. I chuckled once again.

"Of course, Zel. I wouldn't have fun without you."

* * *

Four or five hours had passed by very quickly as I was at Zelda's party. We had eaten a bit after we all had a bit more than a few water fights in the pool, enjoyed the homemade cake Zelda had made by herself (oh my goddess, it was so good), and opened presents soon after. All in all, I was very, very glad that Zelda had ended up deciding to have a party. She had told me that she didn't want to have a party without her dad in attendance, but we both knew he was on a business trip in Arizona at the moment, and it was practically impossible for him to come fly back out her for four or five hours, then fly back out.

Soon after all of the guests had left except for myself, Zelda had closed the door behind the last guest and pressed her back against the door, releasing a long sigh. I had heard that sigh from the her living room and chuckled.

"Don't laugh at my stress, you jerk!" I heard Zelda exclaim from the front door. That only made me laugh harder. Very soon after, she had came stomping into the living room, pretending to be very mad, her hands placed upon her hips and a pretend frown on her lips. "You're so meaaaaaan!"

"Zelda, nooooo! Don't hate meeeee!" I yelled, a pretend shocked look as my facial expression.

"Too laaaaaate!" She yelled back in reply and, to my surprise, began charging at me. Zelda had pounced onto my lap and began to gently hit my chest, fake crying. "I'll have you suuuuued!" She cried.

"Noooo! If I give you a hug will that make it better?"

"Yes, it'll make it all better!"

A few seconds after our yelling-fest, I had thrown my arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly, and a few moments later, Zelda wound her arms around my neck.

We weren't yelling anymore.

All you could hear was soft breathing from the both of us.

We were silent for a while, comfortable in each others arms. That was, until I quietly spoke up.

"Hey, Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?" She had lifted her head slightly and placed her forehead against mine, our noses barely brushing against one another. I gave a gentle smile.

"Happy birthday," I whispered softly to her and gently pressed my lips to hers. Not a moment later, I had felt her lips pucker back against mine.

We stayed like that for a while..

Relaxing in each others arms, sharing a kiss that neither of us would forget.

I soon broke away and finished my sentance.

"... Happy birthday. I love you."

Zelda's eyes suddenly widened and the largest blush you could imagine spread across her cheeks.

"L-Link, I.." I noticed her eyes began to water and her bottom lip began to quiver slightly. "I-I love you, too.."

I gently rubbed her back comfortingly and pressed my lips to hers once again, soothing her.

What would happen in the future to the both of us now that our feelings had been revealed, we didn't exactly know, but at that moment, we didn't exactly dwell on it. We were happy, simply embracing the other that we loved.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Meh, I didn't really know what to think of this fanfiction. To me, it definitely wasn't one of my best, but it's still fairly good. So review and stuff and tell me what to improve on! Thanks!


End file.
